deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta vs The Courier
The Meta vs The Courier Is a what if? Death battle. It features The Meta from the web show Red vs Blue and The Courier from the video game Fallout New Vegas. Description They've come from a standard somebody into some of the most dangerous and feared people in their cannon, being able to slaughter those in their path with ease. But can the rouge freelancer take on the courier of New Vegas? Prelude Wiz: They've started from the bottom into some of the most dangerous people in their cannon, with powerful weapons, armor, and skills used to fight kill, and survive. Boomstick: They also survived what should of been leathal shots, and it's these past wounds that would eventually lead into the Warriors they are. Wiz: Agent Maine, the Meta Boomstick: and the Courier of New Vegas. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! The Meta Wiz: Project Freelancer, we've already talked about it once before. Boomstick: They were elite soldiers that had a secretive mission that they didn't even know what it was. And it's still stupid in hindsight. Wiz: After receiving an A.I. And separating it's emotions, Agent Maine was given the A.I. Fragment Sigma, who represented both ambition and creativity. Boomstick: and then we all know what proceeds to happen next, Sigma brainwashed Maine, turning him into the psychopath we all know and love: The Meta Wiz: The Meta earned his reputation as the "scariest mute in the galaxy." By murdering his fellow freelancers and taking their A.I. Fragments. He's strong enough to lift warthogs, survived 9 Magnum shots to the throat, and despite his rather slow speed, he's able to evade chain gun fire. Boomstick: His main weapon of choice is the Brute Shot, or Knifle as it's called at times. A grenade launcher, shield, and blade all in one weapon, this monster of a weapon holds 6 grenades at once. He also packs a Magnum pistol, 8 shots and able to break stone columns, it's a perfect sidearm. Wiz: but weapons aren't the only dangerous equipment that he uses to slaughter his foes. Several piece of technology, armor enhancements, are also part of his gear for example the, doomed energy shield, which can block effectively any bullets, grenades or missiles coming his way. Boomstick: He's also got a motion tracker that allows him to see through walls and track his enemy, perfect for shooting his enemies through walls. Wiz: in case he needs defenses, he can use an overshield to give himself a powerful energy shield for protection. He can even turn invisible with active camouflage, and check his opponent vitals with a bioscan Boomstick: but perhaps most powerful is his temporal disortion, allowing him to slow or completely stop time. However, despite its usefulness, he doesn't use it often. Wiz: The Meta is a glutton for punishment, being able to dish out and receive massive amounts of it. However, he's not invincible, and enough hard hits will eventually bring him down. Also running all that equipment takes a lot of juice, and he can only use it for so long Boomstick: That being said, it takes a lot of hard hits to even slow this guy down, and his reputation is well deserved. Sigma: Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat? Maine: *growls* Sigma: I thought so. Sic'em. The Courier Death Battle! Conclusion Trivia Who will you root for? The Meta The Courier Category:Thetrueheist Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year